


The Queen

by Canadiantardis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Because some of these boys are GAY, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Female Jack, Guns, Jack-Centric, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided OT7, Origin Story, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, With bits of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:38:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: She was a Queen, who wore her heart on her sleeve,And it worked for years,Until it didn't.





	1. The Barmaid

Jack was nothing special all her young life. She was the only child to two overworked parents, had relatively average grades throughout high school, and a surprisingly kind heart despite having grown up in Los Santos, the shadiest city in America.

Things did take a turn around her last year of high school, though. Both her parents lost their jobs around the same time, and the family floundered for a long time. Jack was unable to find a job that would accommodate the fact she was still in school, and her parents could barely scrape together money to buy weekly groceries, and oftentimes one or all three would go a couple days hungry.

And things never got easier. Jack tried to continue focusing on her schoolwork, thinking about goals of going to another state for college to learn to be an animator or just anything in film when it was snatched away from her. She passed all her exams, but didn’t receive any scholarships she had applied for, and with her family’s financial situation, going to college was no longer possible.

To make things worse, her parents grew to resent their daughter, angrily yelling and blaming her for them going hungry, hurling insults of being lazy or ungrateful, until finally, the day of Jack’s graduation ceremony, when she was still just barely seventeen years old, they threw her out on the streets, with only a small bag of her clothing and the money she had kept in her pockets.

Out on her own, in the city of sin she had grown up in, Jack tried to find some place to live. But she struggled, of course she did. She had been thrown off the deep end with no one around to help her.

The first year on her own was terrifying. She was vulnerable, living in a crappy shelter that was also always close to being shut down by the city government. She couldn’t find anyone to hire her for work that lasted longer than a week, or would pay her enough to buy a few days’ food. She learned, during that first year, what real fear was. She learned how horrible men were, vividly remembering hands grabbing her by the ass, or voices down in alleyways catcalling her, despite her ripped and already loose clothing that draped around her hungry frame.

And there were times she thought about selling her body for money, but she never did, having seen other men and women who did, living in the shelter and always returning with bruises or tears or limps and so little money to have made the experience worth it.

So her kind heart hardened, protecting itself from harm from the city that cared for no one, by the time she was nineteen. She picked up on how to pickpocket, stealing money or food when she had a clear shot, but still she looked for an honest job.

She learned to defend herself, trusting her instincts, and soon the hands that assaulted her returned broken, the catcalls turned into cries of pain, and her shelter looked up to her, calling her their rolemodel, teaching the older and younger girls how they could defend themselves, teaching the men to respect her.

Her life continued like this until she was twenty when she found part-time work as a barmaid at a place called Avet Hunter Bar, a surprisingly not too shady drinking place in a pretty shady part of town.

It was there that she met a man by the name of Geoff Ramsey.

There were rumours about the man, the main brawns behind the Roosters, a powerful but small gang that was slowly rising among the ranks. So when Ramsey appeared in front of Jack one night, she thought her life was too short to end now.

But he had only ordered a drink with a sleepy sort of smile, a handful of dollar bills crinkled in his grip to pay. When he left to sit with some other people, possibly the other members of the Roosters or some other randoms, Jack had sidled up to her fellow barmaid and asked about the man.

“He’s a regular. Provides protection too, y’know?” Her colleague replied. “Says he loves how we make our cocktails, so he comes here often, and breaks up fights before they can get too nasty. Really nice, surprising, I know.”

This was how Geoff Ramsey sparked Jack’s curiosity.

She soon found herself always being on the clock when Ramsey came to drink, and Jack found what her colleague’s words to be true. He was surprisingly nice to her and her fellow workers, always talking with that sleepy smile. But he was also quick to turn violent to stop a brawl, getting physical with the one who was trying to initiate it, as if he was the bar’s own free bouncer.

The two started talking after a month, on a night after a large man had to be dragged out when Geoff had punched his lights out for trying to get frisky with Jack and her co-worker, a young woman barely older than Jack, and obviously less experienced with the rotten men of Los Santos. Both women were relieved to see the larger man go, her co-worker because she could work again, and Jack because someone else had gotten rid of him, since attacking customers was against her job description, even if they deserved it.

“You ladies doing okay now?” Geoff asked the two before he was going to head out again, around one in the morning.

Her colleague nodded with an appreciative smile before heading off to fix up an order.

“Yeah. Uhm, thanks, by the way.” Jack said, keeping her eyes out for customers ready to order up a drink. “We’re not allowed to do anything against those kinds of guys while working, so I’m glad you did it for us.”

“The guy was a dick, he had it coming.” Geoff laughed. “But while we’re talking, if you were allowed to waste him, how would you have done it?”

Jack chuckled. “Punch him in the throat and kick him in the dick. Assholes like that don’t deserve mercy.”

Geoff laughed loudly, the corners of his eyes crinkling in amusement. “Nice. Have you done that before?”

Jack nodded. “Course I have, you’ve seen this city. Men think they own the place, so they learn the hard way.”

Geoff laughed again, soon leaving after a bit, but then every other time he came around to drink, he’d find time when Jack wasn’t too busy to talk.

It was several months later when the two were in the bar, the place mostly deserted so Jack was taking a break while her co-worker fixed up drinks for the other customers.

“You know,” Geoff started, taking a long drink from his beer, “I’ve been just following the Roosters for years. Always just listened and did what I was told. But recently, I was given a smaller group to look over, help them settle into the crew, you know?”

Jack nodded.

“So it got me thinking, what if I branched out, you know? Made my own crew, but stayed loyal to Burns and them. I mean by now their my closest friends and allies. But I just…” He should his head. “I don’t know, I want to make a name for myself, you know?”

Jack’s eyebrow rose at that, finding it ironic a man with a notorious name such as Ramsey wanted to make a name out of himself. “Don’t you alre-“

“It’s not the same. I want to not be seen as only the muscles of the Roosters. I want to make a gang, still in league with the Roosters, of fucking course, but start a crew that can rule this city.”

“What about the Roosters, wouldn’t they want to rule Los Santos?” Jack asked, the words a little stiff in her mouth, having never thought about gangs controlling Los Santos but not at all surprised with how corrupt the city was.

Geoff shook his head. “They don’t want to rule the city, they want the world. I’m fine with controlling a city, but looking after the whole underground world is fucking insane.”

Jack looked surprised as Geoff finished his drink. “I just want to rule a city, and knowing there would be very little to destroy what I want to build, unless I let it.” He said, rolling the glass idly.

“Would you be able to start your own crew, just like that?” Jack asked, after a couple moments of silence as she processed what Geoff said.

He looked thoughtful for a bit before shaking his head. “Nah, that shit takes time. Gotta find people who work well with you and who you work well with. Especially starting a crew with the intention to go big or die trying.”

“Die?”

“Course. What, you think there’s no danger in being in a crew?” He turned to look at her directly, and Jack found herself unable to look away. “Crews have to look out for each other, keep each other safe, while keeping everyone else below them.”

She tilted her head, and soon after Geoff had to leave as the bar started to fill a bit more and she was required to help fix drinks. But she kept the conversation in her head for the next week, unable to talk to Geoff again until he returned to the bar.

It was during that time that Geoff was away that Jack thought about what Geoff did, and as she thought about it, she thought it was infinitely more interesting than what she did now. It wasn’t like she was a good person anymore, that girl died when her parents kicked her out of the house so they could feed one less mouth. She had stolen, she had injured people – although most of them deserved their broken bones – she was anything but good now. She knew she wouldn’t get anywhere being a barmaid the rest of her life, and she didn’t want to feel vulnerable again, the same vulnerability she had when that larger man had groped her while she had been working, and she couldn’t do anything but smile uncomfortably and hope to god she could stay behind the bar – but God didn’t care since she always had to walk out from behind the bar to give or get glasses from tables.

So when Geoff appeared at the door one slow evening, Jack had approached him with a determined face.

“Are you still going to make that crew?” She asked.

“Tha…? Oh.” Geoff looked momentarily confused before he nodded. “Yeah, when I can find at least another person to start it with.”

“I…” Jack almost lost her nerve then but pushed through, standing tall. “I want to join.”

Chapter done!


	2. The Driver

Jack joined under a few conditions made between the two of them. The first was that Jack was to learn how to defend herself better and how to work around weapons, with either guns or knives. This was the first time Jack had ever really held a gun before, and it always felt so heavy and awkward every time after that. But on the plus side she was learning better hand-to-hand combat, and how to avoid major organs, either to herself or to her opponent if need be.

The second condition was that Jack was to be the driver, after the two had driven down several blocks together and Geoff’s driving had scared Jack half to death.

It was along with this condition that Jack added that she wanted to learn how to fly.

“You want to learn what?” Geoff asked one morning while the two of them ate breakfast together in Geoff’s apartment, their base until they got a small warehouse in downtown Los Santos.

“To fly, Geoffrey.” Jack said patiently. “If you expect me to be the getaway driver, I should learn how to operate all kinds of getaway vehicles, shouldn’t I?”

“But that’s…” He stopped mid-sentence when he looked at the woman and saw her steely gaze glaring at him. He sighed and threw up his hands. “Fine, okay. I’ll get someone to teach you.”

“Better be someone who is qualified to teach, or qualified to fly. You’re going to be putting both our lives in my hands when I’m behind the wheel or whatever.” Jack reminded, sipping her coffee.

Geoff sighed and nodded, waving a hand. “Yeah, yeah, I’ll find the best person for the job.”

They returned to eating and that was the end of that conversation. A couple days later Geoff was able to bribe a pilot into teaching Jack the basics. Jack was surprised, as well as the pilot and Geoff, when she learned how to fly very quickly, almost second nature when she got the controls down.

After she finished with learning, the possibilities of escape or extraction for the two of them increased greatly.

Slowly the two started to gain a name for themselves, a duo that broke off from the formidable Roosters to start a branch they named Fake Achievement Hunters, a play on some drunken story Geoff came up with one night.

They were admired and called out on, or at least Geoff was. No one ever saw Jack’s face. She was seen in her clothes, which were these nasty old Hawaiian button-ups and off-white shorts, or her bright red hair, but her face was hidden under a helmet or eyes hidden by a pair of black-wire sunglasses.

Geoff had been the one to suggest Jack keep her face hidden from the police, since native Los Santos civilians might recognize her and bad things could happen if they knew who she was. He was also the one to give her a codename thy would use between each other to further keep Jack’s identity a secret.

“Vixen, ETA?” Geoff would normally shout over a hail of bullets, almost deafening Jack’s eardrum where the earpiece was located.

“Five minutes, Bossy.” Jack would shout back, if only to give payback to the man.

“Great, can you hurry up, doll? They’re starting to swarm.”

“Unless you want to die, I’m going as fast as I can. Four minutes.”

And just as she would predict, in four minutes Jack would be driving or flying overhead of Geoff with enough time for him to escape with whatever they were heisting that day.

They were a duo for the next year or so before they met someone who would be integral to their new Crew.

* * *

 

They had been hearing rumours of a mercenary by the codename Vagabond for months. The merc had apparently recently moved from out of state to this vile city, looking for work as the Roosters had spread the rumour.

It was another couple months before Jack and Geoff had seen what the Vagabond looked like, and Jack felt on edge the moment she saw it.

“Who in their right mind would wear something like that?” She almost cried out, waving a hand at the picture Geoff held.

The Vagabond wore some sort of leather jacket, black and blue and the smallest hint of red dull and faded, and they could only see a small slip of pale skin around the neck before a large skull mask made it impossible to see his face. Jack could see loose strands of blondish-brown hair curl behind his neck, and if she cared to look at the picture closely she would see the stains of blood on the black skull mask and jacket.

“Someone who wants to keep their identity hidden, like we’ve been doing with you.” Geoff reminded, putting down the photo. “And if the stories are true, it’d make sense the dude hides his face. He’s wanted in almost every state for murder or other dumbass charges.”

Jack sighed, standing up to head to the fridge and grab something to drink. “But of all things, a fucking _skull mask_? As if the rumours alone weren’t creepy enough about him. And you honestly want to hire his ass?”

“Jack, we’ll most likely get two birds with one stone. This will be the first job we’ll have made ourselves, not a job the Roosters gave to us, or a heist to get us money, but a job from the Fakes. We can start looking to hire people to help us with climbing the ranks, and probably make an ally.”

“You want to make allies with the fucking _Vagabond_?” Jack almost dropped her drink in surprise. “Are you insane?”

“No, this can work, Jackie.” Geoff said earnestly. “We can make a powerful ally and like skyrocket up the ranks to controlling this stupid city. And we’ll have successfully gotten rid of a thorn in our side, Tekar and his fucking Crew.”

Jack was quiet for a long time, staring at the photo past Geoff’s head at the Vagabond, eyes narrowed and worried before she finally sighed, as if in defeat. “Fine. Send out the invitation to him.”

It was a slow process to contact the Vagabond. They had to send out the invitation through basically a grapevine and hope someone would know someone who knew or had worked with the Vagabond previously.

Then one afternoon in April, they received a call.

“Hello?” Jack answered, as Geoff had gone to do a supply run for some ammo.

“This is the number for the Fakes, correct?” The deep voice on the other line asked.

Jack furrowed her brows, fidgeting in her spot. “Who might be asking?”

“Apologies. I believe your Crew has asked for me recently?”

Jack’s eyes when wide in surprise. “Is this the Vagabond?”

“Indeed. Now, your Crew has invited me for a potential job, correct?” The man on the other line asked.

“Oh, yes, yeah, we have.” Jack stumbled over her words for a couple moments before regaining composure. “But I hope you know we aren’t idiots and just blab our job over a line that could be easily tapped.”

“A smart choice. Where will you want to meet?” The Vagabond asked.

“A bar called Éacht. 11pm sharp this Saturday. Look for a man in a suit and a woman with red hair, sitting in a booth.” Geoff and Jack had previously agreed to a meeting place if the Vagabond ever accepted the invitation, so she spoke clearly and without hesitation. “Hopefully we can make it worth your while, Vagabond.”

A light chuckle seemed to escape from the man on the other line. “I hope you can. Very few people actively search for me specifically. Good day, madam.”

Jack nodded. “Yes, same to you. See you on Saturday, Vagabond.” She replied before hearing the click on the line before she hung up.

As soon as the phone was put down Jack gave a shuddered breath. “Geoff’s gunna be pissed I got to hear his voice first.” She chuckled slightly, heading for the kitchen of the small base they had for some cold water, waiting for Geoff to return to tell him the news.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly but surely gunna bring the rest of the Crew into this.


	3. The Job p1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live bitch

Jack fidgeted in her seat in the booth beside Geoff, her hands in her lap. Hidden by the table and the fact she was closer to a corner than Geoff was, was a gun the man had given her, whispering a ‘just in case’ when she had felt the smooth metal of the handle press against her palm. Even after the past year or so that she and he had been together, Jack was still not all that used to using a gun.

Jack gave another forced casual glance around the bar. “We gave the Vagabond the right date and time, right?”

Geoff simply shrugged, looking completely at ease with the entire situation. “I fucking hope so. This would be a waste of time if you somehow gave the wrong time and place, Jack.”

“I know, I’m just…” She trailed off as a thought entered her head. “Will he still wear his mask? I know no one knows what he looks like but…”

Geoff laughed. “Probably. He’s probably hideous or something underneath that skull, and that’s why he wears the mask.”

Maybe it was her nerves, but the comment made Jack chuckle. “Maybe. Who knows?”

They heard the bar go quiet, and the two turned to the entrance to see a tall man, wearing the same black and blue leather jacket and black mask, walk into the place, the head swivelling as if looking for something or someone. The eye sockets seemed to stop at Jack and Geoff before the man started to walk towards them, and Jack tightened her grip around the handle of the gun.

The Vagabond slid into the seat across from them. “You know, you could have picked a less conspicuous meeting spot.” He said in a low tone.

Geoff just smiled at that before he offered his hand out to the Vagabond. “But any other place wouldn’t have been as fun, now would it? I’m glad you decided to join us.”

Jack watched as the Vagabond seemed to stare at Geoff’s hand like it was holding poison before shaking it. “I just heard through the grapevine that you had a job offer. Now, let’s not sugarcoat anything. What do you need done and what are you willing to pay?”

Geoff chuckled. “Are you in a rush? We still have plenty of time to get well acquainted with one another.”

The Vagabond simply went silent and stared at Geoff.

“How much are you expecting as payment?” Jack asked as the silence grew, keeping a tight hold of the gun under the table, her fingers agitatedly running along the pattern on the handle.

“Depends on the job. You two haven’t mentioned any details about what the job will be.” The masked merc answered, his mask turning to face her. “And if you’re going to hold a gun, try to be more subtle about it at least.”

Jack jumped, pulling her arm closer to her side and fidgeted again while Geoff answered. “You’ve heard of a man named Lucas Tekar, correct?” He waited until the mask nodded before continuing. “I want his base. It’s in an ideal location, but unfortunately there’s only two of us.” He gestured to Jack and himself. “And about seventy of them. So I got to thinking that you might be of use.”

“How much are you willing to pay?” The man asked.

“Thirty grand.”

The Vagabond seemed to make a soft noise behind his mask. “I’ll tell you what. Forty grand and I’ll do it. When do you want to make your move? Do you even gave a plan in mind?”

Geoff shook his head. “Thirty-five grand. We’ll provide everything you’ll need and you also get the pleasure of our company.” He smirked at the masked man, and Jack wondered how he was so at ease around the man while she was still trying not to look so obvious holding a gun under the table. “Though I have to admit, I haven’t thought that far ahead. I’m just surprised you even came here.”

“It doesn’t hurt to check out a job offer when they come by. Especially when they are offered for me specifically.” The Vagabond shrugged.

“We’re still small but if we can get this guy’s base.” Jack piped in. “We’ll be able to climb the ranks easily.”

“You really think you’ll make it big?” The masked merc turned his attention back to Jack, the skull eyes staring at her.

Jack almost forgot how to speak but she nodded definitively. “Most of the gangs in this city are dumb as dirt. It should be easy to make it big with the right help.”

There was a lull in the conversation before Geoff leant forward on the table to look at the Vagabond. “So? What do you say?”

The Vagabond was silent for a long while before the two heard a muffled sigh, and then he held out his hand. “Sure. Tekar’s been a dead man walking for a while now anyways.”

* * *

 

It took a couple more days of planning before the job was fully under way. Jack and Geoff had to have enough ammo for the three of them, even though the Vagabond was bringing a couple rounds of his own for the job. Then they had to stakeout the base, figure out the various entrances and exit points, and if there was a scheduled guard patrol outside.

After that they then had to find a layout of the building, but that wasn’t too difficult. Jack had been able to get the blueprints within a day.

Soon, three days after the Vagabond had agreed to help them, they parked a block away from Tekar’s base. They all wore body armour. At least Jack and Geoff did – it was hard to tell with the Vagabond as his jacket hid everything.

“You two ready?” The masked man asked, checking his clip before reloading his gun.

Geoff nodded, looking determined, while Jack looked uncertain, but ready. This was the first big mission that seemed to stack against their favour.

The three infiltrated the base, subduing the guards with only the smallest of noises. They had decided beforehand to use stealth, not wanting Tekar or his members to know what was going on until it was too late.

Jack was more comfortable with this kind of take down than with fire fights, having been better with hand-to-hand from her years living in the shelter.

They made it more than halfway through the building before someone noticed them, at the far end of a corridor.

“Hey!” The man shouted at the three of them. “What are y-”

He never got to finish his sentence as a knife seemed to suddenly appear in his forehead and he slumped backwards.

But others heard his shout, as the three could hear shouting and the alarm went off in a chorus of angry shouts.

“This went better than I thought.” The Vagabond muttered.

“How did you think this was going to go?” Jack asked, turning to face the masked man as they stood up, no longer really needing to hide.

“Thought the alarm would go off sooner than this. We’ve gotten more enemies down than I thought we would.”

“Less chitchatting and more shooting.” Geoff ordered and the two looked up ahead at the small group of Tekar’s members standing at the doorway preparing their guns.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken me to post. I kinda lost inspiration for AH fics as other interests came. Aha ^^;; But I should be back to my multifandom ways.  
> This chapter had actually been written already before my haitus, ehe, rip. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon, maybe next week at earliest, and hopefully will be one chapter ahead in terms of posting so what happened doesn't happen again.


	4. The Job p2

Jack’s aim got better as she got multiple headshots in a row thanks to the mission. Her grin grew more vicious as well. These men deserved hell. Tekar and his men were filth who preyed on the weak and vulnerable, and until a couple years ago, Jack had been someone they would have preyed upon. Call it vengeance or justice, she didn’t care, they were falling to her hand with Geoff and the Vagabond with her.

The three made it through the building slowly but leaving carnage in their wake. Jack kept an eye on their backs, so there would be no surprises from the back as they pushed forward. The Vagabond was silent as he emptied clip after clip. Jack didn’t need to check to see that every shot made by the mercenary was the death of one of Tekar’s men.

Meanwhile, Geoff couldn’t follow his own advice. He taunted and laughed as he fired rounds at the enemy, his moustache twitching like it had a mind of its own.

It was a slow process, but Tekar and his men had been unprepared for an invasion, much less by only three people and one was the fucking _Vagabond_. Still, they made a valiant effort of stopping them, however futile. Jack felt bullets whizz by her, saw them graze the other men or hit the body armour they wore. Each hit on those winded her for a moment before she was fine to continue. They were getting near to head office, anyway.

“C’mon, we have to get to him before he has a chance to escape.” Geoff said, reloading another clip into his gun as they marched passed another pile of corpses they made. They had only a single hallway, with the door separating them and Tekar between them.

The Vagabond strode forward and kicked the door open, sidestepping to dodge a hail of bullets. Geoff and Jack quickly ducked on the other side of the door before they counter-fired.

Geoff stepped out from cover to stride into the room, with the Vagabond behind him and Jack just a step behind the men, all their guns cocked and aimed. During the counter-firing, it seemed one of Tekar’s guards had been shot in the heart, with the others only having a couple scrapes.

“Well, well, well. If it isn’t the lowlife himself. Lucas Tekar.” Geoff’s tone was giddy but hidden behind faked arrogance.

“Ramsey.” Tekar spat, his squinty eyes narrowed to the point he looked like he was squeezing his eyes shut, before they widened in fear. Seemed he only just recognized the Vagabond. “What do you want?”

“Oh, only modest things.” Geoff shrugged, never lowering his gun away from Tekar’s body. “Money, booze, territory. But what I want from _you_ is absolutely nothing you can give me.”

There was a shot, and Tekar’s body keeled over, his face shocked as it looked like a third eye had appeared between his brows. The last guard was a little too slow to react, his gun a third raised before the Vagabond and Jack’s bullets hit him in succession.

Finally, there was silence in the building.

“That went well.” Geoff turned to face the other two with a wide grin.

“Congrats, you stole a base.” The Vagabond spoke without any emotion. “What are you gunna do with the bodies?”

“Already ahead of you. I had made a call to some friends that if I called them tonight, I would need some bodies taken care of. They’re used to it. Just gotta make sure they’re bodies and not playing dead.”

“I’ll do it.” He spoke gruffly and left without another word.

Jack and Geoff watched the merc leave before checking the bodies in the room, taking their guns and any extra ammo. It wasn’t like corpses would need them anymore.

The first time Geoff had done this sort of looting with Jack, she had been grossed out. It had been during a simple mission the Roosters had given them, and while it hadn’t been the first time she had seen dead bodies, it was the first time she had to touch them to get their guns and ammo and cash if either found some.

The bodies were still warm, but Jack worked quickly in finding the extra clips and other weapons the guards had.

“Ahhh.” Geoff sighed, and Jack looked up to see him leaning back into a high-backed reclining chair, his feet crossed over one another on the desk that had, until a couple minutes ago, belonged to another crew. “This is great. We actually did it, Jack!”

“Seems so.” Jack chuckled, standing up and stretching. “Brand new property of the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew.”

“Hell yeah, I’ll drink to that!” Geoff’s eyes sparked with eagerness, before dulling after a moment. “At least when we go get something to celebrate, anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll make us all some nice cocktails.” Jack responded, gesturing at Geoff. “Aren’t you supposed to be making a call, oh great leader?”

“Right, right, right, yeah.” Geoff waved Jack away as he took his phone out of an inner pocket, speed dialling a number. He only said a total of three words when the call connected. “It’s done. 9am.”

“How do they know it’s you calling them?” Jack asked, sitting on the desk as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“By my voice, and the fact the only people that have this number are members of the Roosters. That and I told them I would be calling them tonight. They would have been expecting me.” He shrugged.

“Uh huh.” Jack’s eyebrow quirked up but didn’t comment anymore as the Vagabond returned.

“The entire base is void of life besides ourselves. Any that may have survived either escaped or I found them and put them out of their misery.” He relayed.

“Good! Good, Vagabond, fantastic job.” Geoff said loudly, extending his arms wide, looking very relaxed despite the most notorious killer was in front of them. “You’ll get your cut in the morning after the bodies are disposed of. Come here around noon.”

The Vagabond grunted in response and turned to leave.

“Thank you for accepting our job, Vagabond.” Jack said as he took a step out the open doorway.

He paused, his mask turning as if to look over his shoulder at her. He didn’t say anything, but she felt like he was communicating something before the moment ended and he left.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing from Jack's pov is both the best and the most challenging because I Can't Get Her Personality Right It's Been So Long...


	5. The Vagabond

Jack wasn’t sure how it happened, but as her and Geoff’s small little crew gained more territory and modes of income, they began to take regular hires on missions. The most surprising regular hire was the Vagabond. He was almost always the first person to call when they sent out job openings.

Geoff nearly cried himself laughing after the tenth job the three of them finished together. “He must have liked us enough to keep coming back.” He laughed. The Vagabond had left with his cut a half hour ago, without ever saying a simple goodbye – but he had been lifting his hand as if to wave to them, which was an improvement. “Even after that horrible first conversation!”

Jack shook her head. The first time they really spoke to one another was during the first stakeout of Tekar’s base, with the three of them shoved in one of Jack’s small four-seater cars. Geoff had been almost intolerable the first couple hours, and Jack wasn’t sure if it was going to be her or the Vagabond who was going to choke him out first.

But after those gruelling hours, Geoff calmed down enough to focus on the stakeout part of the mission, and was tolerable enough to have normal conversations with, even if one person was practically mute behind a fucking skull mask.

“So, who’s going to ask him?” Geoff asked, putting his cut of the money away.

“Ask him what?” Jack frowned, crossing her arms over her chest.

“If he’s going to get his head out of his ass and join us.”

“Are you serious?” Jack’s brow quirked up incredulously.

“Deadly, Jackie.” Jack blinked at the nickname, but Geoff didn’t seem to notice. “He goes out of his way to get us to hire his ass for jobs, far more than any other employer. He clearly likes us.”

The red-head didn’t know which to comment on first, the small nickname or the incredulity of asking the Vagabond to join them as a member of the Fake Achievement Hunter Crew.

“Aw, fine, big baby. I’ll ask him.” Geoff grouched with a smile, standing up to leave his office.

* * *

 

“What makes you think I’d want to join you two?” The Vagabond crossed his arms over his chest, his mask making it difficult to tell what his expression was, and his tone was monotone.

“I don’t think, I know.” Geoff countered, lips quirking upwards in a smirk. “Why else would you keep applying for our jobs? We pay well, you know exactly what we want, and we like how you work.”

He was silent for an uncomfortably long time.

“You wouldn’t have to worry about the next paycheck. And let’s face it, you’re better at hacking then me or Jackie here. So, what d’ya say? Want to be an official member of the Fake AH Crew?” Geoff stuck a hand out, every inch of him confident.

The Vagabond seemed to just stare at the hand before he looked at Geoff’s face. “Let me sleep on it.” He answered, much to Jack’s surprise. She had thought he was going to outright refuse.

He left without another word, Geoff looking a little deflated.

“He didn’t refuse. That’s good, right?” Jack tried to cheer him up.

Geoff nodded, sitting back down at his chair, and leant forward on the desk, resting his chin on his hands. He looked contemplative. “He’ll accept. I know it.”

* * *

 

The three met in the kitchen area of the base, a drink in front of each of them. Jack sipped at her coffee, while Geoff’s spiked coffee sat half-finished on the table, and the Vagabond’s Diet Coke can had a straw in it so he could drink it while still wearing his mask.

The sight was ridiculous, but also clever. The Vagabond was really resourceful in all kinds of unique ways, and Jack guessed it made sense he would know how to work around the mask.

“So, what would our contract be, if I did join?” He asked lowly.

“A larger cut of the money we get, much larger than grunts normally get.” Jack explained. “Geoff wants you to be his Ace-in-the-hole, given your track record.”

“But you have to swear allegiance to the Fake AH Crew.” Geoff said seriously. “And by swearing you’ll work for us, you’ll get any benefits the Roosters have given us.”

There was silence before the Vagabond spoke. “That’s… it?”

Jack and Geoff looked to one another. “Well, yeah, what were you expecting our terms were going to be?”

“Full contact.” He replied, a hand vaguely gesturing to his head.

“If you want to give that information, that’s just a bonus.” Geoff shrugged, taking a drink from his mug. “We understand you want to keep your identity hidden, and we’ll respect that, won’t we, Jackie?”

“Yea.” She nodded. “We’re not gunna force you to give us any kind of information, seeing how you could easily kill us without much fight.”

That brought out a chuckle from both men, before another brief silence hangs over them all.

“I accept.” The words surprised Jack enough to make her do a double-take. The Vagabond gave a firm nod and extended his hand.

Geoff took it with a bright gleam in his eyes and shook their new associate’s hand. “This city is so fucked now.”

* * *

 

For the most part, the addition of the Vagabond into the permanent employment of the Fake AH Crew painted the small crew as larger than it was. Word spread quickly that the Vagabond had settled with a single crew to work for, and bounties went out for Geoff’s head, and the mysterious red-head woman that seemed to not even be a threat.

But she was now. With the Vagabond in the crew, he saw the poor marksmanship she had and started to teach her properly on how to handle more deadly firearms than puny pistols and other handguns, sometimes inviting Geoff in on these sessions to make sure their Boss wasn’t rusty. Jack often left in awe at how effortlessly the two men handled the heavy weaponry while she could barely aim some of them.

It was during these sessions of learning some of the more powerful guns when she learned how to snipe, and that she was better than Geoff at least – she had yet to find a weapon she was better at than the Vagabond as he was a legitimate jack-of-all-trades thanks to his mercenary background. She vowed she would find something that she could do that he couldn’t, or do something to surpass the man, and it became a friendly rivalry the two had.

She never noticed the warmth of her cheeks when she heard his laugh, or any moment they were close to one another as he helped her feel where the proper placement of the stock against her shoulder. But Geoff noticed, and he often confused her with his knowing smile after a session with the Vagabond.

“What?” She asked, and he would shrug cryptically, leaving her blinking after him as she struggled to understand why he was acting so weirdly.

Chapter done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of jumps, but I wanted to get Vaga into the crew and set up some stuff before the next members join the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fic is actually based off an rp I had done a while ago but I've tweaked or added things that had not been talked about in the rp here.


End file.
